Lonely in a crowd
by kim93
Summary: (COMPLETE) Emmett is a vampire, who spends his nights working as a bartender in order to pass the time, when he spots Rosalie picking up men and women night after night. Why? What is she looking for in all those people that she can't find? Emmett is curious to find out what the gorgeous blond who seems to have everything could possibly be missing from her perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Em. Off to the club again?" Esme, my adoptive mother for the past 247 years, asks me from the basement. As vampires, our hearing is… well, supernatural.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I close the front door behind me and run towards the city though the woods.

The city we are currently in is not too big and not too small. We can blend in easily and it rains almost every day. The club that I work in is about 10 miles from our current house but I make it there in a matter of minutes. The place is at the edge of the forest with a great view, overseeing the ocean. It is a perfect way to pass my endless nights.

As I reach the edge of the forest I slow down to human speed just in case anyone sees me. _Don't want to explain that one ever again._ It never ends well for the human. Last one to see one of us in our vampire speed ended up in the bottom of the ocean. We never like it but it is necessary; wouldn't want an unexpected punishment from the Voltury. After the last episode I have been extremely careful not to let any human see me for what I truly am. _A cursed man who can never age, who has to spend suffering days and nights alone wondering what the hell am I still doing alive. Well… alive is a strong word but still._

I enter the club through the back door that most staff enters from. The place is already booming with music and there are many people already in the house. When I first started working here I wasn't actually sure I would make it considering the loud music was especially loud for my ears. But after a while I was able to appreciate that it overwhelmed everyone else's chattering.

I get ready quickly and jump behind the bar. A few regulars raise their glasses as they recognize me and I lift my hand up in the air for them.

"Yo, man. Catch." Seth gives me a huge smile and tosses me a shaker that he has been mixing. He points to a couple of girls with fake boobs and bleached blond hair. I suppress a groan as they giggle when smile at them.

"Hello ladies. What am I mixing here?" I ask with politeness, as it is the standard in this job.

They giggle again and one of them licks her upper lip at as her friend says, "Cosmos, darling".

"You got it." I say as I take out two martini classes and empty the drinks in front of them.

"There you go girls. That's five each." I say as I push the drinks their way.

They give me the money and a generous tip, not that I need the money but it is good to keep up appearances, as one of them purrs, "What time are you done tonight gorgeous?" I am not impressed by any part of her.

"My shift just started… so very late. Or very early, depending on who you ask. I imagine you girls will be partying elsewhere by that time."

She pouts and I leave to take another order down the line. The night goes by well with no problems and I actually have fun chatting with Seth in between orders. Around 3:00am is when the door opens and I freeze as I have my back to it. Her scent washes over to me as the wind from outside bring in some fresh air.

 _Rosalie Hale is here._

My throat burns as the hunger returns, she always smells delicious and after all these years and all the self-control, her blood still has that influence on me. I slowly turn around and look towards her. She is standing at the door and her eyes are scanning the crowd.

I know what she is looking for.

For the past three weeks she comes here every night between one and five, picks up a human and leaves with them. Doesn't matter if they are male or female, married or single, old or young, or whatever. She doesn't seem to have a type but she always finds someone and leaves with them regardless. She is both beautiful and hot as hell, so I get it; no one in their right mind would say no to her.

As she scans the crowd her eyes meet mine, they always do. She pauses for a second as if she is thinking something and then she continues the search. She decides that her conquest tonight will be a redhead sitting by herself on the bar tonight and goes to sit next to her.

I am drying the glasses I just took out of the dishwasher and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie."

"Hi." The redhead responds a little stunned.

"Are you alone here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Rosalie asks with a sweet smile and the redhead nods a couple of times. I see Rosalie's smile change, as she knows that she will get her conquest tonight and she takes a sit. She doesn't need a good line to get them interested; her body makes a fucking statement. I look up at her and she signals me.

I walk towards her with a smile and ask, "What can I get you tonight?"

"Whatever my friend here is having and one more for her." She says without looking at me at all because her eyes are glued to the redhead. She knows what she is doing.

I fix their drinks quickly and slide them on the bar towards them. Rosalie takes out a fifty and slides it towards me, "No change". WOW. She really knows what she is doing. The redhead arches an eyebrow and I see the side of her mouth pick up slightly.

I walk away and resume my chores.

"What's your name beautiful?" Rosalie asks her after she takes a sip from her drink.

"Mary," she blushes. Rosalie smiles and she knows, and I know, that the redhead is not going to be hard.

They make pleasant conversation for a few minutes and Mary is breathing heavier by the second. I can hear her heartbeat quicken.

"Have you ever been with a woman Mary?" Rosalie whispers close to her ears and her voice is dripping with sex.

Mary hitches her breath and shakes her head. Rosalie moves her hand and it looks like she is running it up and down Mary's thigh. If possible, Mary's cheeks turn scarlet.

"Well, Mary, would you like to try tonight? Being with another woman can be a wonderful experience. Being with someone who understands your body, completely, and knows how to touch you and caress you the way you deserve to. To worship your body as only a woman knows how." I hear Mary's intake of breath and from where I am it looks like Rosalie has her hand underneath Mary's skirt and is pleasuring her oh, so well.

 _Fuck_. I am hard.

About twenty seconds later I hear a loud whimper and I look at Mary to see her biting her lip to prevent from screaming as her white knuckles clench the counter with all their might. Even more amazing than that is that Rosalie is staring straight at me. Our eyes connect and she holds my gaze. The redhead has her head thrown back with her eyes closed so she is missing out on our intense staring. Rosalie removes her hand from Mary's skirt and licks her two fingers while still staring at me. I can feel my eyes bulge and my cock is feeling really uncomfortable in my jeans.

Rosalie turns back to the redhead and says, "Would you like to go home with me beautiful?" Mary nods enthusiastically and Rosalie smiles broadly.

"Can I use the powder room really quick?" She asks her uncertainly and when Rosalie nods she gets up and runs away quickly with a last, "Don't leave without me" towards Rosalie who chuckles to herself when she's gone.

Rosalie takes a sip from her drink and looks at the bottles of liquor on the wall. I walk until I am standing in front of her and I rest my elbows on the counter in front of her. She seems slightly startled until she composes herself and throws me a cocky smirk.

"That was quick."

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh, was that for my benefit?" I ask and I wonder how the hell does this woman think?

She smiles and just stars at me. She takes a sip while still looking at me through the rim of her glass.

"Should I be offended or fluttered that you have never tried your demonic charms on me all these weeks?"

"Demonic? Hardly"

"Oh, most definitely." I lean in a little bit closer to her as I continue, "Tell me, what is it about this game that you like so much?" She just looks at me with a blank face. "Is it the trill of the chase, the satisfaction of dumping someone the next day before they can dump you? Or is it simply the knowledge that you have a very specific kind of power over people?" I pause for a moment to look at her face and try to guess what she is thinking. Her face has gone blank and I imagine it is something she has practiced long and hard; it is the face of someone who has something to hide. But her heart is beating like crazy. "Because you certainly don't care about the people you pick up. So what is it that you are looking for?" Her mask slips for a second and I see… panic… in her eyes. I wasn't expecting that. "And more importantly, why?" I run my thumbnail over my bottom lip as I study her. Her heart continues its fast pace and I know that I am getting close. Or it's all of the above.

At that moment the redhead returns and I lean back as Rosalie blinks at me rapidly. The redhead has eyes only for Rosalie who turns to her with a forced smile.

"I am ready to go," Mary says. Rosalie nods and they both start picking up their things. Rosalie places a hand on Mary's back and leads her towards the front door. As she is about to exit the place she looks back at the bar and finds my eyes. Her face is open now and I see pain and maybe… longing? My chest feels heavy and if my heart could still beat it would be thumping against my ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few fays pass by without another interaction with Rosalie. For nine nights she comes in, makes eye contact with me and then stays as far away from the bar as possible. She went home each night with a different person, five girls, three guys, and someone who I didn't know what they were.

It is Tuesday today and as any other Tuesday the place is not very crowded. The last couple leaves around midnight and shortly after that Seth calls it a night. I am left alone with the muscle by the door, Sam. Sam doesn't talk much but his body says it all, which makes him a great bouncer. I nod at him and resume my chores behind the counter.

At 2:17am Rosalie walks in and freezes at the door. I smirk. Her eyes grow bigger and land on me cleaning some glasses. She looks around the place again; maybe she missed someone.

I take a shot glass and place it on the table with a loud thump. Her eyes focus back on what I am doing. I fill the glass and slide it towards her direction. She exhales loudly and walks towards me. I go to the stereo and put on a song since we technically have a customer, it is almost protocol to have music playing.

I turn around and see her throw her head back as she drinks. She makes a face and puts the shot glass back. Then she takes her jacket off and looks at me. I pick up a towel and a wet glass and walk towards her while I dry.

I study her and I am not very pleased with what I see. Her eyes are red and there are black circles underneath them. When her tongue comes out to lick the remaining alcohol from her lips I can tell that she is dehydrated. And I just gave her alcohol. I put the glass I have been drying in front of her and fill it with water.

She raises her eyebrows at me but after a thought she takes it. The second her lips make contact she probably realizes how much she needs it and downs it in four gulps. I refill it when she puts it down and she repeats. The third time I fill it though she just stares at me and doesn't pick it up.

"Hmm?" I say tilting my ear towards her as if I didn't catch something she said. She cracks a smile, shakes her head and looks away while she rubs her nose with the back of her hand. My eyes focus on the wrist. She was hospitalized. She is still wearing the wristband that they give you on hospitals. To any normal human that would get annoying after a while and they would want to take the thing off the first chance they'd get. But she seems to have forgotten about it.

"I am Rosalie." She says with a sweet voice and I want to kiss that mouth so much. Her lips are rosy and full and begging to be bitten.

"Emmett Cullen." I say grandly and extending my arms to the sides and bowing my bead low in front of her.

"Careful there Rose, you almost smiled," I tease her and she puts her hand in front of it to hide her grin.

I grin too because I totally get it; who could possibly resist such a goddess when she gives them her undivided attention. Poor humans. I am immortal and I still have trouble getting my thoughts together around her.

"Another shot, please?" She shakes the glass in front of her with a devilish smile.

I shake my head at her and her smile flatters, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look like alcohol is what you need."

"Oh, yeah?" She leans towards me and she whispers with her voice dripping with sex, "Why don't you tell me what I need Cullen, hmmm?"

As she leans forward I can see her cleavage and her scent washes over me. I have to actually physically resist the urge to sink my teeth into her creamy throat in order to drink her blood. And resist the urge to grab onto her boob with all my might

I push the full glass of water towards her and say, "You are looking at it"

"Indeed, I think I am," her eyes are still on me and I chuckle. This woman is certainly direct.

"So it takes you an empty club in order for me to get under your radar. Not very flattering and kind of sloppy for someone as expert as you isn't it?"

She blinks at me but after a second she resumes her easy smile, "Oh, you have been on my radar for a while Cullen. But it would be indeed sloppy for me to approach you before. If you are a regular thief, you don't steal from your bank. They might actually kick you out." She takes a sip from her water and licks her lips seductively.

"So why risk it tonight then?"

"I had a crappy day… and let's just say that if you deny me access after tonight it won't matter anymore."

"Why is that?"

She thinks for a second as she turns the glass in her hands, "I wont be around after a month."

"Are you moving?" I say and cringe at the panic in my voice. I don't know why but the idea of not seeing her again is not only unpleasant, it is painful.

"Something like that. Can I get a real drink now, are you not serving those anymore in here?"

"What were you doing in the hospital today?" I say out loud before I can think too much about it. She freezes and her eyes shoot at me. I see her mask slip again and I can detect that same panic I saw all those days ago.

"How…?" her mouth falls slightly open.

"Wrist band. And don't take this the wrong way but you don't look so good"

"I was visiting a doctor"

I nod, "Obviously, what else?"

"Not so obvious. I have been going every day for the past months in order to have various tests done to me. Today I went in order to have a meeting. Have you ever walked in a doctor's office and seen three of them waiting to talk to you? It is never good" No, I haven't.

"So they just talked to you?"

She nods. "And then they admitted me."

"Weird that they would let you out so soon, isn't it?"

She smirks, "I sneaked out".

I am speechless for a second and that doesn't happen very often. Not many people can say that they can leave a vampire speechless but Rosalie can put that on her resume right now.

"What?" I scream and she looks at me a little startled. "What were you in for?"

"Nothing good."

"Tell me"

"NO" She looks at me with fierce eyes and her face is very serious now. I grab her wrist and look at the band. I only need a second but at that time she registers that my skin feels inhumanly cold. Yeah, that will happen if you don't have your blood pumping through your veins. I have been as cold as a corpse because I basically am.

I read everything I need to know and laugh a humorless laugh. _OF COURSE_. I turn of the music, grab her elbow and lead her towards the door.

"Close up for me man will you?" I say to Sam and from my expression and tone he must gather that he shouldn't press me on this. He nods and I exit into the parking lot with Rosalie.

"Which one is your car?" I say scanning the parking lot. There are only two options and I know Sam's car so I head to the other one.

"Keys" I say and hold out my other palm. She shakes her head. I take her purse, and find the keys really quickly. I put her in the passenger seat and drive out into the street.

I hear a sniff and I look towards her. Here cheeks wet and the tip of her nose red. I feel like an asshole and realize that I probably was. I am able to see colors other than red and slow down the car so I am driving at the speed limit.

"I am sorry"

"No you are not. You are an ass."

I exhale deeply and run my hand through my hair. The wristband read: _General Hospital, Doctor: Edward Cullen_.

"I know that Edward specializes in cancer. He wouldn't have admitted you if it wasn't important."

"How do you know Dr. Cullen…?" Her eyes go huge as the realization registers. "You are related"

"He is my baby brother." I laugh internally because Edward is almost 200 years older than me but the story sold better when we claimed the other way around. I was older when I was turned anyways.

I fish the phone out of my pocket and dial Ed's number.

"Cullen", responds.

"Cullen here too. Listen Ed, did you misplace a gorgeous blond on your bathroom brake by any chance?" I ask him and Rosalie is looking at me with huge eyes and shakes her head.

"How did you know?" Edward asks curiously and with a little bit of frustration. He hates phone calls because he can't read people's thoughts in order to get extra information than what they give him. So I call him as often as I can. He hates it; I love it.

"She stopped by the club. I am bringing her in. Is there a back door that we can sneak in from?"

"Why don't you use the same one she used to sneak out?" He asks with almost the hint of humor in his voice.

I ask Rosalie about that and she shakes her head. I frown at her and she informs me, "I don't want Dr. Uptight or Nurse Boring to know my secret ways out. I might need them again in the future."

I chuckle and turn back to Edward, "No luck there, where did you want us to meet you?" He tells me and I put my phone away.

"I hate you." I hear Rosalie say under her breath and I am not entirely sure that I am meant to hear it but I reply anyways.

"Baby, you don't even know me."

She startles and I don't think that I was meant to hear it. Vamp hearing can be too much sometimes. We spend the rest of the drive in silence.

I park where Edward told me to and I can see him waiting for us in the shadows. Rosalie gets out and slams the car door. I lock it and together we wait for Ed to reach us.

They stare at each other and I can feel the unspoken words pass between them. Of course he can pick a lot more from her thoughts than her eyes but she doesn't resist when he gently puts a hand on her waist to lead her inside. I don't know what to do.

"Is it ok if Emmett comes with us? You gave him quite a scare tonight." Ed asks her kindly and she responds in a small voice, "Ok."

I exhale loudly and I follow behind them as they head inside. _What the hell am I doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward leads us through the hospital halls into a room and Rosalie jumps onto the bed. I guess this is the room she originally had before she decided to sneak out. Edward is examining her and I wonder how he can hide the coldness in his hands when he is examining a patient; _I'd have to ask him about that later._

Rosalie is frowning and pouting ever since we got inside.

"Where did you go Rosalie?" Edward asks and I see his eyes harden when she thinks of the answer. He eyes over her head and I know that he doesn't approve.

"Nowhere, just for a walk around the block." She says not making eye contact with him.

"How did you find Emmett then? Was he also taking a walk?" Edward lifts an eyebrow.

"Hfmp, fine! I went to the club. Cullen kidnapped me and brought me back for punishment. Happy?" She glares at me when she says that bit about me and I don't know why but my thoughts go to places the probably shouldn't. I am visualizing her naked on her stomach, with her hands ties to the bed and me spanking her lovely ass _. Where did that come from_?

Edward clears his throat and when I look at him he has his most disapproving look on.

I shrug, "Sorry."

Apparently Rosalie thought I meant the apology for her, "No you are not. You couldn't even let me have one fun night in my life."

I laugh humorlessly, " _One_ fun night? Try a fun _month_."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, really because I am pretty sure I have been witnessing you having your _fun_ for quite some time now." She averts her eyes from mine, "Unless you imply that you didn't take all those people back to your place for a night of _fun_ …? Hmm?"

She looks away for a few seconds while she still thinks about it and then straightens her back and looks me straight in the eye, "I did. But none of them gave me what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out? Unfortunately that is none of your business and I would like you to leave now." She says and then –stubbornly- turns her face towards Edward.

He looks at me, "Why don't you wait outside?" He used that voice that said _Do as I say, cause I said it_.

I nod once and head to the door. As I grab the frame I look back to Rosalie. Her eyes are on me and I can see in that her mask is starting to slip.

I smirk, "What is your favorite breakfast?" I ask on impulse.

She looks startled, "Anything with bacon and syrup." Her eyes narrow, "Why?"

"No reason." I exit the door.

"Cullen" I hear her complain as the door shuts behind me. I stand right there and focus on her conversation with Ed.

"Is your brother always so annoying?"

"Pretty much," _Rat_ , I mentally scream in his direction.

"Why did he ask me that?"

"I assume he probably wants to bring you breakfast tomorrow so he can check up on you and question you more on your mysterious behavior." He says casually and I hear shuffling around. _Way to ruin the surprise bro, thanks! Now shut up about me and focus on her!_

"Did you drink tonight?"

"Only a little. It wasn't that bad." She sniffles; she must be crying.

"You know you weren't supposed to. It's not good for you."

"Well… it can't get any worse so why care?"

"Rosalie…" Edward sounds tired, which is ridiculous because vampires don't get tired. This must not be the first time they are having this conversation. "You can't think like that. There are still things you can do to make you feel better that do not affect your condition."

She huffs, "Well, doc, you gave me a month, it won't matter that much if I go in 29 days instead." Her voice sounds so sad that I have a sudden urge to hug her and tell her that everything will be all right. As I was afraid; she is dying. I really want to punch something.

"Why don't you get some rest tonight and we can talk some more in the morning." I hear more shuffling and it sounds like he is covering her with bed sheets.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah?"

"Emmett will want to know about you and what is going on. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

There is a long pause and I swear I would sweat if I could.

"Uhmm… I don't know. What do you think?" She responds with a small voice.

Now Edwards is quiet. _Jesus man, just tell her yes already. You know I am dying to know._

"I think that it is a decision you should make yourself." _How diplomatic of you, jackass._ "But… I think that my brother is one of the most companionate people I know. He was really scared for you tonight and it might not be a bad idea to share your story with someone." Ok, now I am speechless. "You know what your therapist said."

Rosalie exhales deeply, "The more people supporting your weight, the lighter it gets." She says in a mimicking voice.

"Emmett has been in a family of doctors for a long time and he knows things other people don't. Plus, he thinks you're hot" _What? Bastard! You can't tell her that. You are supposed to let women guessing!_

Rosalie giggles and I am actually straining to hear her response, "Well, he is one fine male specimen! I wouldn't mind licking his… well… any part of that body actually! You sure you two are related?" _Fuck me!_ I am hard and running my hands through my hair so that I don't grip the door and enter the room to let her do whatever she wants to my body.

Edward laughs loudly, "Yes, I've checked. Believe there were times that I wished I could abandon that idiot and run away. All right I'll tell him to come inside. Half an hour though and then I am kicking him out."

"Ok."

"Sleep well Rosalie and I'll see you in the morning." I can hear him grabbing the door handle.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. And I am sorry for scaring you earlier."

"Just promise me you won't run again."

"I'll try. Trying to flee comes easier to me than facing this."

"That is totally understandable… Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I hear her lying down on the pillows and Edward exists the room almost running into me, I take a step back. I reach for the door to get in but Edward stops me.

"A human would need some time to tell you that she is waiting for you. Chill man. Take a second."

I run my hand through my hair again. "What is wrong with her?"

Edward shakes his head, "I can't tell you. She will tell you when she is ready."

"So, not tonight?" I am a little disappointed; I have been itching to find out.

"Probably not. She has been through a lot. But she wants and needs to open up to someone who isn't her doctors."

He looks at his clock, "Go ahead but remember, half an hour and don't push her past what she can handle."

"She puts up with you, what more is there?" I joke and Edward shakes his head as I enter the room.

Rosalie has her back to me and seems to be looking out of the window. I go to it and open the curtains a little bit wider so she can see more of the outside.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"No problem," I murmur and look outside as well. You can see the trees and in the distance the ocean, even though it looks black now, she will have quite the view tomorrow.

"Single room… great view… Who did you kill for such privileges?" I joke with my back still to her.

"Myself." She whispers and I turn and sit down on the chair in front of her.

Her eyes are glassy and her nose is pink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking." She nods.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask after a second passes with her looking at her hands. It is pretty dark in here, with only the light from outside but I can see her face as clear as day. She probably can't see that well though and I assume she thinks that is true for me too.

"Not really."

"Ed said that it might be good for you to talk about it with someone."

"He's an idiot." She deflects and I know she doesn't mean it. Edward is a lot of things but not that.

"I know, you should have seen him when we were young. Sometimes I wonder what our parents were thinking when they conceived him, probably something about Velociraptors and mammoths" She laughs a little bit and I am lying out of my ass. Carlisle and Esme did not conceive any of us. But they are our parents for all intents and purposes.

"Keep going", I hear Edward whispering from the other side of the wall, "Talking about anything that is not her is making her feel better. Talk out of you ass, you know how to do that."

 _I really want to show you the middle finger, dick. Go away._

"How was it when you guys were young?" She asks me and her eyes are sparkling.

So I tell her what I can. Avoiding the whole we-are-vampires-but-survive-on-animal-blood part, I tell her about my connection with all my siblings and parents. I even dive into some stories of when we all go "hunting" together. I talk mostly and she listens to every word. About an hour later I can see her eyelids flattering and I know she is tired.

"I should probably get going. Edward gave me half an hour and I have gone past that. Wouldn't want him attempting to kick my ass out and failing miserably." She laughs a little bit and looks up at me. I was the strongest of every vampire we knew but Edward cheated by reading my thoughts. He could probably take me in a fight unless I got a good grip on him fast, which had never happened yet. _One day._

Her eyes are very blue as she looks into my eyes and she seems to be studying my face. I do the same because _damn_ she is gorgeous.

"You are very handsome." She tells me with a voice that is dripping with sex and I can feel my cock in my pants getting excited.

"You were definitely created by godly creatures." I say and am satisfied when I see her blush.

"We never got to the storytelling part."

"That's ok. You can tell me tomorrow."

She is a little taken aback as if she wasn't expecting me to want to see her again.

"Emmett, I am dying. Unless you haven't figured that put yet, I can't get involved into something that has an expiration date. And neither should you. If you just want an one-night-stand then you should probably search somewhere else."

"Not to be rude or anything, but haven't you been having one-night-stands for quite some time now? Or do you think I won't be good enough for that?"

"No, I think you would probably be able to make me scream pretty loudly and come on your dick repeatedly" She says with a smirk and I suddenly wished that we weren't talking so hypothetically. "But, I actually like you and I think that I would want to keep you around after that, which wouldn't be wise given my current state and future." She finishes with a sad voice and I have that sudden urge to hug her again.

I stand up, "I will see you tomorrow then!"

She chuckles, "Didn't you hear me at all?"

"I heard what I liked and blocked off the rest. It's one of my many talents." I flex my muscles and she laughs a little bit lighter.

"Whatever. We'll see I guess." She says and I swear I can hear hope in her voice.

"Sweat dreams Rose," I head to the door.

"You too." She replies and I close the door behind me. _If only I could sleep._

Edward is waiting for me with his arms over his chest and a frown on his face. I never like what follows when he looks at me that way.

 _Fuck_.

"Whaaat?" I ask in a very innocent voice and his frown deepens.

 _Fuck_.


	4. Chapter 4

After an excessive argument with Edward I caved in.

I was not to ask him any questions unless Rosalie had already told me to.

I was not to sneak around the hospital in search of records in order to figure out what was wrong with her.

I was not supposed to find out what was wrong with her in any of my sneaky ways.

In short, I was supposed to just sit around and wait until she filled me in.

I didn't like it.

Edward didn't leave me alone until he could see in my head that I was indeed not going to go looking for answers I was not entitled to. Yet. Until morning. Maybe.

So, after my argument with Edward quieted down I sneaked into Rosalie's room and sat in a chair, concealed by the shadows.

That's where I've been for the last few hours. I hear Rosalie's soft breaths and the sound of her heartbeat. Her scent is getting stronger in here the longer she filters the air in the room through her body.

As the sky is getting lighter outside and the different in lighting hits her eyes I can tell that she is starting to come out of her deep sleep. Her breathing is different now and there is a frown on her face. For ten minutes she just tossed and turned until finally shivering and curling into a ball.

I exit the room to hunt down the extra blankets of this hospital. I return to her room and gently toss a blanket on top of her. When she feels the extra weight though her eyes pop open and settle on me. _Busted_. I freeze with my arms extended out, holding the blanket and my body slightly leaning over hers. I swallow as she continues to just look into my eyes, and finish covering her up with the blanket as if nothing about what I am doing is weird.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind; you looked cold so I went to get you a blanket." I pull the chair closer to her bed and sit down to look at her.

"Thank you," she whispers and rubs her nose with the back of her hand. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a little too early?" She shuffles around so that her back is against the headboard. "Have the visiting hours even started yet?"

"Nope. Don't care." I say and show her my cocky smile.

She laughs, "Well you better not let Nurse Boring see you here. She will kick your ass and toss you out on the pavement."

"She can't do that; I'm too adorable. No one can be mad at me" I tell her and run my hand through my hair while flexing my muscles. She chuckles a little bit but I see her eyes on my muscles. _That's right baby, 250 pounds of hard muscle waiting for you to run your tongue on. Though it can never happen._ Not only would she be able to feel the difference in my skin temperature, I was in danger of accidentally killing her if I lost control.

I like to think of my thoughts in three different stages, or categories. The first one was the one we were aware of. Once we started loosing control of ourselves though we passed onto the second stage of our thoughts. That usually happened when we tasted human blood or while having sex. I actually destroyed a number of properties when I had my various one-night-stands with different passing nomads. The third stage I was working on. Alice was really good at it. She used it to hide her thoughts from Edward. Again, I was still working on it; maybe my brain was just not built in a way that could accommodate that.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Rosalie asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"Uhm…" Think, think, think, and fuck those lips looked juicy. "I…" I cleared my throat and tried to think of an excuse. "I brought you breakfast," I remembered that was a thought I had at some point a few hours ago.

"That's tight. Doctor Uptight-With-A-Stick-Up-His-Ass mentioned something like that," she looks around the room, "So where is it?"

"Where is what?" I ask like a fuckwit because I was only paying half attention to what she was saying. I was mostly looking at how rosy her cheeks had gotten in the last few minutes. It contradicted with her blond hair but matched her lips. _Mmm, those delicious looking, full lips. Wanna bite them!_

"The breakfast that you brought me?" She asks me with her eyebrow raised and she looks adorable.

"Oh, right. I… left it on Ed's office so that the delicious scents wouldn't wake you up."

"Right…" she replies and her voice is full with doubt.

"Let me go get it." I stand up and head towards the door. As I am about to exit I turn around and point a finger at her with my eyes narrowed, "Don't go anywhere". I look at her and I freeze as my eyes bulge out of my skull.

I had turned around so fast that I had caught her off guard. She must have assumed that I would just leave the room and hopped off the bed. She froze halfway between the bed and the bathroom door when she heard my voice. She was only wearing a t-shirt that stopped in the middle of her belly and black underwear. Her legs look incredibly long and creamy. I really wanted to bite them. Not in a _me-vampire-you-blood-bag_ kind of way but in a way that said ' _you make me want to hear you scream in ecstasy until the bed is so yet from your juices that you have to throw it out afterwards'_ kind of way. I adjusted my hard on inside my pants.

The look on my face must have been very revealing because she smiled in pride, straightened her back and continued walking to the bathroom as if I wasn't there. I got a better looks of her back and say that her underwear was a thong. Those two perfect butt cheeks were out in the open and my fingers twitched as I imagined what it would feel like to grab them.

She looked over her shoulder at me and as her eyes locked in mine she run her tongue over her teeth seductively. Then she closed the door. Like a fucking idiot I forgot that this woman is used to seducing anything that's walking around her. How could poor old me resist her devilish charms? I hear her giggle in the other room and I groan loudly because I am sure that she is very pleased that she is making me ache for her. She laughs when she hears my groan and I exit the room all flustered.

I head to the kitchen and bust myself in. I look around at vampire speed until I find everything I need. Too bad you have to wait for human food to be cooked. If only I could super-speed that I would be done already. I dig through their drawers until I find the complementary menu for a VIP guest and copy everything they would make for it. Rosalie is not paying for VIP but I am not going to give her anything else than the best I can do. _Making her cum harder than anyone else was able to is the best I can do. Ok, focus you horny bastard._

Twenty minutes later I knock on her door as I balance the tray on one hand. "Are you decent in there or am I going to have another heart attack?" I hear her laugh again from the other side of the room and then, "Give me a few minutes."

"Your food is getting cold." I complain.

She groans and then I hear her breathing increase while her heart is pumping loudly. I fear that her condition, whatever it is, is getting worse and she might need assistance. I bust through the door, no questions asked. _Maybe I should have asked some questions._ I freeze for the second time this morning. Rosalie is on her bed, NAKED, with two fingers rubbing her clit while two other pinch one of her nipples. She looks at me as I freeze and then she tosses her head back, closes her eyes and cums all over her hand. _Did she come just by looking at me?_

The room is filled with her arousal and my dick that I had to debate with in order to calm it the fuck down is now standing in attention again because Rosalie is seriously fucking naked right in front of me with her legs spread and I can see her glistening, shaved pussy.

"Did you just come for me?" I ask with a hoarse voice when she stops rubbing her pussy.

"You are the one who busted into my room when I told you to wait." She laughs and then eyes me up and down, "You could come help if you wanted," she starts rubbing her pussy again.

"I have seen you pick up men and women for weeks now, hell months. What makes you think I don't know better?" I am stalling because in all truth, there is nothing more I want than to bury myself inside her. But another part of me is freaking out at the possibility that if I loose control like that I could easily snap her neck or just crush her to my chest by accident.

"Well, I did kind of pick you up from the club last night, so you own me."

"No you didn't. I drove your ass here and if memory serves you didn't want to go anywhere with me in the first place." She stops rubbing and I take the opportunity to look at anything but her. I set her food down and turn to leave.

"Get dressed and eat you food, woman. I will be back in an hour, please be decent by then. And for fuck's sake open up a window in here." I close the door behind me and run a hand through my hair.

I hear Rosalie exhale deeply and murmur, "Fuck, real smooth Rosalie. If you had just handled it better you probably would have had the best sex of your life." I hear shuffling and I am assuming she is getting dresses.

 _Fuck_. She was attracted to me as I was to her. But, it could never happen. Not while she is human and I could crush a human like a toothpick; easier than a toothpick. But fuck me if I wasn't hard and unbelievably turned on. I need an outlet or I will go crazy. I want to spend the day with her so that I can finally dig for some answers, but I won't be any good if am just thinking about sex all the time. I need to let the monster out to play for a little bit so that hopefully after he calms down, I can calm down too.

I fish out my phone from my pocket and scroll through my contacts. Once I find the one I am looking for I put it against my ear as I head for the exit of this hospital.

"Emmett. What a lovely surprise." Answers a voice that is just dripping with sex.

"Irena, hi. Are you free?" She knows what our agreement is and the reason why I am calling.

"For you handsome, anyday, anytime, anywhere."

"Good, I am on my way. Can you tell your sisters to get out; I am not planning on being quiet." But I do hope I can resist calling her Rosalie when I climax.

She giggles, "Of course. I am already wet just from the sound of your voice."

I hang up as I reach the outline of the trees around the hospital and start running at full speed. I will probably reach Irena's home within seven minutes from here. My mind is still fixed on Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

So… I did call her Rosalie during climax.

More accurate it was something along the lines of "oh, Rose, fuck" mumbles. Luckily for me that was my third orgasm so I didn't feel too unsatisfied when Irena threw me out after that.

I run home naked, because fuck clothes when I am about to have vampire sex, took a shower to get the sex scent off, put of some clean jeans, blue shirt and shoes, and took off to find something to hunt.

Finding a few foxes at the outskirts of town was not as satisfying as I'd like and nothing close to a grizzly, but I had to be careful with those. The last place we were in was crawling with them and it was almost as if they were picking a fight with me. Every time I went hunting there was always one there. And like the pour, revenging motherfucker that I am, I can't resist them. Needless to say after a few months it became an issue and we had to leave that place. I try to be more careful now.

I knock on Rosalie's door an hour later than I was planning on, "Hey, it's me. May I come in?" No reply. I listen and hear that her breathing and heartbeat are even and slow. At least she is not masturbating.

I slowly open the door and see that it is darker in here than when I left. She has the curtains closed and is sleeping curled underneath five blankets. I don't know too much about humans but I know that none of these signs are good. I see a chart hanging from her bed that wasn't there before. I stealth to it and read it. It is a nurse's report of this morning's check in. Rosalie has a high fever and has been shivering. _Explains the blankets_. It lists the medication administered but nothing that really shows what the underlying condition is. _They are only treating the fever_. I sit down on the chair again and look at her sleeping face.

She looks troubled. She is slightly whiter that before, there is a frown on her face and I can see sweat of her forehead despite the fact that she is shivering.

I study her while she sleeps. A few hours pass but they feel like seconds because my head is filled with different thoughts and scenarios. I run over what I know already and it isn't much because I barely know anything about her to begin with.

At some point I get up and look inside her bag. I am not a creepy person but you can learn a lot about a woman from the contents of her purse.

She has the usual; wallet, phone, keys. There are a few interesting key chains that I will have to ask her about. I take out the wallet and shuffle through it. I find the receipts and see that most of them are from a dinner down the street from the club I work on. Some of them are from grocery stores and the rest of them, which is a good bulge, are from ice cream stores. I smile. She likes ice cream. I continue looking through the wallet and find membership cards to five different ice cream stores in town, you know the ones where you collect points in order to get one free one after a few months of buying.

I find three pictures in there as well. One of them shows a couple with a baby in their arms. Don't ask me why but I know that the baby is Rosalie. I thought it was the blond hair and blue eyes but now I realize that it is the look she is throwing towards the camera. In the back it has two dates; one from about 25 years ago and one from a couple of years ago.

The other picture shows Rosalie almost identical to the one I know hugging a man that looks a few years older than her. I study him closely trying to determine if that is a boyfriend. I certainly don't like this idea very much. I can see that they have the exact same eyes, nose and chin and I know that they are related. _Probably a brother._ I turn the picture around and I only see one date from four months ago.

The last picture is an ultrasound and I swear that it shows a baby. I freeze. _Did I miss something?_ I focus on listening at Rosalie; I can only hear one heartbeat. If she was pregnant I would be able to hear a little flatter. I don't hear a second heartbeat. The baby in this picture is at least 8 weeks old. I look more closely and the date on it is from a year and a half ago. _Curious_. _Is someone looking after her baby right now?_

I put the pictures back in her wallet and take out her calendar. It is not a journal so I don't feel as bad about reading it. Maybe it will give me an idea of her schedule or what she does in her free time.

It might not have been labeled as a journal but it kind of was. Unfortunately once I started reading I couldn't really put it down. It took me some time to decipher what it said. She never wrote down exact locations or people that she was meeting. They all had their own nicknames. I laughed when I saw that Edward had a few different ones; _Dr. Boring, Dr. Uptight, Dr. Stick in the mud, Dr. stick up his ass_ e.c.t. She would have some notes besides every time she met with him but it was impossible to say what they meant.

What surprised me was that she wrote down everyone she picked up at the club these past few weeks. It took me a while to understand her nicknames but I was able to match the dates on her calendar to the description from someone she had picked that night. Some of them were easier than others. Such as 'ginger-boobs', or 'married-muscle', or 'bold-tiger'.

There was something that did not make sense though. When she wrote about the people she took home she always wrote a different nickname with a short description in a box in the corner of the page.

Each box wrote something different. 'Mr. Muscles was grumpy tonight'. 'Amber Eyes did not see me when I entered'. 'Sexy Ass did not come into the club today'. 'Mr. Dimples will be thinking about me tonight'. _Wait a sec_. I went back to the date where _Sexy Ass did not come into the club today_. That was the date where Alice needed me for an out of the stage business so I had called in sick.

My jaw dropped. I went through some of the other notes. One by one they all aligned with something I did or that happened to me. 'Fake boobs dropped her drink all over Mr. Big Dig's junk'. That was the night where a bleached blond had _accidentally_ thrown her drink on the front of my pants and the outline of my dick was clean to everyone at the bar.

 _She has been spying on me and writing about it?_ My chest was feeling heavy and I was breathing deeply through my nose. I looked over at Rosalie's sleeping form and I was at a loss of words. I kind of liked that she kept tabs on me. If she were a vampire I would have waken her up so that I could bend her over the bed. Unfortunately it was a little more complicate than that. She was human and I didn't do emotions. Not because I thought that I was above it or something, but because I had never met anyone who could keep my interest for more than a few minutes. The only women who I really spend time with were family and were already partnered with the best men I knew.

 _Fuck me._

I put her calendar and everything else back in her bag and walked back to my chair. Even though I saw that there were a lot more things to look at in that bag I was kind of afraid of what else I might find in there.

I run a hand through my hair and exhale deeply as I look at Rosalie.

After half hour she stirred on the bed and opened her eyes sleepily. They focused on me and she startled for a second to see me there.

"Morning. I thought you were going to make me wait forever before you woke up."

She tugs the cover closer and answers, "I didn't know if you were coming back at all." Her voice seems distant and I can tell that something is bothering her.

At that time Edward enters through the door. We look at each other and when I frown at him for the interruption he just shakes his head with amusement. He approaches Rosalie and starts examining her.

"Good morning Rosalie, how are you feeling?"

"I swear to god Edward I never know how you do it." She replies but lets him examine her belly. My eyes are glued on her face when his hands make contact with her skin in order to see her reaction to his cold skin. No reaction. _How do you do that, man?_

"Do what?" I ask curious as to what they are talking about.

"You come see me literally the second I wake up."

He laughs, "I have been checking up on you every half hour." _Bullshit_ , "I didn't want to wake you up; you need the sleep." He looks at a monitor as he writes something down, "Plus, I have a good sense for when I am needed." He smiles at her kindly and she nods and whispers under her breath, "I needed you a year ago but you weren't there." I am positive that no human would have been able to hear her so both Edward and I ignore her.

"Fever is still high, so I am going to up your dosage. No sleeping effects this time though, if you sleep it will be because you really need it. Press your button if you start sweating a lot." He says as he sits down on her bed.

She studies him for a second then asks, "Any difference?"

He shakes his head and she looks at her hands, "But you haven't gotten any worse so don't loose hope yet." He puts his hand on top of hers but she doesn't flinch at the contact either. _Can she not sense your cold skin? Is that part of her condition? Maybe I could touch her too then._

Edward looks towards me and shakes his head just a little bit. He looks back at Rosalie, "I know that no one is coming to visit you but you don't have to have guests if you don't want to. If you'd rather for Emmett to leave I will make sure he does."

 _Hey, don't tell her that._ I yell in my head but hold my breath when Rosalie looks at me before she answers in a small voice.

"No, it's ok if he stays. I like having someone here." She looks at me a little uncertain, "Unless you'd like to leave or have somewhere to be." I shake my head because I cant seem to be able to find any words to tell her that I will stay in this room for as long as she will allow me to be here until she kicks me out.

"I don't mind staying." I manage to say and she smiles faintly.

She shivers violently so Edward urges her to lie back down while he covers her with the blankets. "I will let you rest. Press your button if you need me." She nods and he gets up to leave. "Emmett a word." He says loud enough and I know that it is for her benefit.

I follow him into the hallway and he stares at me. I know that look. It is the look he gets when he wants to tell me something I won't like. _Just fucking spit it out_.

"Don't pressure her into answers. She is not ready. You may stay but if she says go, you go, no questions asked. Got it?" He stares me down, well he stares me up because I am taller, but there is a burn in his eyes that warns me not to test him.

I nod and I bet he can read in my head that I don't have any bad intentions.

"As for touching her… I have a heating system in my room. I put my hands in there for five minutes and for the next ten minutes they stay pretty much around human temperature. It allows me to examine patients without the temperature worry but if fades out fast." _Interesting_. I think, but I realize that it will not be enough.

I reach for the door but he interrupts, "She needs to forget her situation right now. Talk to her about things that don't matter. Talk about you if you have to; not her. I am sure it wont be that hard for you to talk about yourself; you like hearing the sound of your own voice." He jokes and I throw my fist towards his jaw but he dodges because my thoughts betray me.

"Fucking cheating bastard." I mumble under my breath and he laughs.

 _I know that your specialty is cancer so it must be pretty bad. Not being told only increases my desire to find out._ I tell him inside my head.

He looks tired again but murmurs, "I know. Just a little more patience, brother"

He turns around and leaves as I enter the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The next eleven days can only be described as torture.

I spend most of them by Rosalie's bed in the hospital. No one is telling me anything about her condition, but I have my guesses. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time. She tells me stories about growing up and I tell her mine. Mostly. Well, I mostly lie. Well… not lie per say but definitely masking the entire truth with little pieces of other people's stories. Every good lie is based on truth and that is exactly what I do. It is killing me. I cant tell her everything I want and every day it gets harder and harder.

In the past eleven days though I have gotten to know her pretty well. I know what she likes and doesn't like. I know who broke her heart at the age of 14 and the time she fixed her first car. I know so many details from her life that it feels impossible that everyone is so convinced that it will end in a few short weeks. I am dying inside.

We don't talk about her condition. Ever. Not even when the nurse has to take her to the bathroom to help her shower. Or when she holds her head against the toilet in order to vomit whatever I made her for breakfast that day.

Edward is the most frustrating. He won't talk to her about her condition and progress, or lack thereof, until I am far away so that I can't hear anything.

I am desperate. I am pulling at the hair on the top of my head and I cannot calm the fuck down. I am pacing in the room in front of her bed as she sleeps silently.

Her chest rises and falls softly with every breath. There are five bags hooked up to her veins and a monitor beeps steadily.

 _Fuck_. Today is the twelfth day since her admission. I can't take it any more. I am going to ask her today. No matter what. She has to tell me.

I look at her face again as I stop my pacing. She is so beautiful. She looks terrible because of her illness but to me she is still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. _I can't let her die. I cant._ Maybe there is something I could do. _But wouldn't Ed have already done it if there were? Uhh._ This is so infuriating.

At some point I notice that her eyes are open and she is looking at me with an amused expression. I stop my pacing and sit on the edge of her bed.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Long enough to be entertained. What has gotten you so worried this fine morning?" she eyes the glass of water and I quickly bring it closer for her.

"You," I tell her seriously and her blue eyes meet mine for a brief second before she takes a sip. "I am worried about you."

"Well, you don't have to be."

"Don't I?"

She shrugs.

"I can't take it any more Rose. Please." I plead.

She exhales loudly and stares into my eyes. Whatever she is looking for I think that she finds because she exhales again, but this time it is a submissive one.

"It's not pretty." She gives me a hard look.

I nod and she continues, "About a year and a half ago I was married. Not happily. He was a drunk and he was abusive. Mentally, emotionally and physically." She takes a breath and I have to stay rock still so that I don't reach for her.

"Please go on." I whisper in the lowest voice I can manage.

She takes a breath and throws her head against the pillows, looking at the ceiling, "I found out I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't let my child grow up in the same environment I dreaded every day. I was going to leave him. Unfortunately things did not go the way I had planned for them."

She shivers and after a second she moves and shifts on the bed so that she is lying on half of it. She wants me to lie down with her. I can't breath. She looks me in the eyes and softly pats the mattress next to her.

I take a deep breath and toe my shoes off. Careful not to disturb any of the medical stuff, I lay my massive body next to her delicate, gorgeous one. She has lost at least 15 pounds in the last few days so I could see her cheekbones and chin more sharply than before. But I didn't care. She was still beautiful in my eyes. Lying with a few inches space between us I look into her blue, deadly orbs. I can't look away.

She just looks into my eyes for a few minutes before she whispers the rest of her story, "He had a poker night. I knew that those run for hours so I thought I had enough time to pack my things and leave. I was wrong. Half an hour after I had started packing he rushed through the door."

She squishes her eyes closed for a second and when she opens them I can see the nightmares behind them; they are still haunting her. _Oh my poor girl._ "He saw my suitcase on the bed and me holding an armful of clothes. Oh, he knew right away. He had been drinking. A lot… Turns out he lost all of the money he had with him pretty quickly and came home to get some of the money we stashed away for rent."

She is shaking violently now and I see tears glistening in her eyes. I lay my palm against her hip and she releases a small breath at the contact. She seems to draw strength from my gesture and continues. If I didn't have my vamp hearing I don't know if I would have been able to hear anything.

"He tosses the bag onto the flour, spreading cloths everywhere. Everywhere. Then he grabbed me. He was shaking me so violently that I couldn't take it anymore; I told him everything. Oh, he didn't like that at all. He tossed me… onto the… bed…" She starts crying now but she never takes her eyes off of mine and I can feel my brow frowning. I try to control my face in order to give her courage but I cant.

"He was my husband so how can it be rape? But I definitely didn't want him at that point. The neighbor heard my screams and she called the cops. By the time they got there though it was too late.

"They locked him up and called an ambulance for me. But… It was too late. There was a tumor next to my baby. At the violent entry it got forced to the fetus causing internal bleeding. There were a bunch of medical parts that I didn't understand. Still don't. I am sure that if you ask Edward he will be able to tell you more. I miscarried and they had to do immediate surgery in order to save me.

"Long story short; I cant… have… anymore babies…" She wails and I hold her to my chest without even thinking. I have made contact with her skin before but she never said anything. She has been running a low fever for days so I don't know if everything just feels cooler to her touch.

As I hold her against my chest I cannot fight the emotions that flood through me. Anger for what that bastard did to her. Pain for her loss. Bliss for holding her against me at last. She was so soft, but I knew that if I squished too hard it could be it for her. She was so warm, hot almost, and she was slowly transferring some of that heat to my body the longer I was holding her.

Which means she was getting colder. I opened my arms so that she could get out if she wanted to but she only clenched to my shirt tighter. I wrapped her again and hold her until she quieted down and only a few sniffles shook her body.

"I don't understand Rose." I try hesitantly.

"Which part?"

"All of this happened over a year ago. Why are you here now?"

She laughs humorlessly, "Brain cancer"

I freeze. _What_?

"What?"

"When they found the cancer in my blood results they assumed it was from the one they found. It wasn't until my check up that they found that I had a second one. They numbers didn't add up. I shouldn't be showing signs after so long. So they did further testing and found that I had a brain tumor."

"Can't they do something about it?"

She shakes her head. "Not where it is apparently." She is quiet for a second. "My lawyer told me that I could make a case for a lot of money but honestly… what the hell would I do with it anyways? They can't do anything to fix me. I don't have time to even start spending the money. And I would be destroying the lives of so many good people in the process."

She leans back and looks at me with a look that is so raw and intense that I can do nothing else but stare back.

Her face morphs in pain and she sobs, "I am sorry Emmett"

"What for? None of this is your fault."

"No. I am sorry I dragged you into this mess. I am dying and there is nothing anyone could do. I shouldn't have let you spend so much time of your life just babysitting me. But I needed you… so much."

"Shhh"

"I needed someone. I…don't…have…anyone." A sound escapes her throat that makes my heart break, "And after I got to know you… if we had met under different circumstances… You make me ache so much."

I am at a loss of words. I just stare at her blue eyes that look back at me as if I hold a gift that she wont get to open before it is snatched out of her fingers.

She continues, "You made me want to live again. To have a life that had a meaning. Instead I am stuck here and I am holding onto you for a future that both you and I know is not meant for me. But I want it so much."

She hits me in the chest but there is no power behind it, "I had accepted my situation. I had accepted that I wouldn't get to experience everything I ever dreamed of. And then you stormed your way into my life and crushed all of my fake believes that I had accepted my fate."

She presses her face into my chest as her fist hits at me with no force. I hold her. I can't seem to be able to do anything else. My chest is in a turmoil of emotions. I can't separate them or even focus on them. I just try to concentrate on Rosalie so that I don't miss anything she says.

"You gave me… hope," her voice breaks and she wails into my chest as she clenches at my shirt with all her might.

I just hold her as she continues to let her pain run like the river and run my fingers slowly through her hair trying to lull her to sleep. Crying is cathartic but it takes a lot out of the person. She is hooked up to an IV so I don't worry about her dehydrating. I hold her until her crying stops and she falls asleep right there in my arms.

I run my fingers through her hair one last time and sneak from under her. I run to Edward's office and bust myself through the door. He looks surprised and I don't think I have ever seen that look on his face before.

"You have to help her."

He is quiet as he reads my thought and I am sure he can get himself up to speed a lot faster than I can fill him in. I quickly go over everything in my head and he exhales deeply.

"There really is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit. You can do things other doctors can't do. That's why you went into the field isn't it?"

He exhales again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Emmett, even I cannot do anything about it. Its location is a tricky one. It is a miracle she has even survived this long. I can't operate on her. I cant."

I hunch over feeling defeated.

I thought for sure Edward would have at least a risky suggestion that we could try. He gets up and walks over to me. He claps a hand on my shoulder and looks me in the eyes. I see the truth in them; he is desperate to tell me there is hope but there is none.

 _Maybe there is away to save her that is not conventional…_

"NO" he says in a stern voice and I look at him confused.

 _What_?

"Don't even think about it Emmett." He gives me a hard look and I understand that he is probably reacting to something I thought.

 _Oh_.

"It's a bad idea Emmett." He is shaking his head and walking backwards away from me.

"But it could work Ed." I can tell he doesn't like what I am thinking at all.

"The moment you say it, it becomes real."

I stop for a second before I say, "You could turn her into one of us."

"Emmett…" My brother's exasperated voices can't stop me.

"You could change her. That would heal her tumor. Bella was in a way worse situation when you turned her. It would be easier than that."

Edward is staring at me with wild eyes but my head is spinning at the possibility.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a week since I begged Edward to turn Rosalie. Everyday we have the same argument and everyday it ends the same way. He won't do it.

I am pissed. I am anxious. I am just a walking mess.

I know that my days with Rosalie are coming to an end and I can't find a way to make them last more. I cannot turn her. A few years ago I tried turning a human and it went horribly wrong. I can't take that risk with Rosalie.

This morning though I am starting to loose it. Really loose it.

I was in her room and we were talking and laughing when suddenly everything went wrong. I was surrounded by chaos but I couldn't take my eyes off of hers as they rolled back into her head. She started shaking and the monitors went haywire.

A rush of nurses and doctors came into the room and rolled her bed out as Edward did his best to try to restrain me from following her. He let me into the observation room as they prepped her for surgery and told me to stay put. For _her_ sake. I stared through the glass as they rolled her bed under a bunch of lights and medical tools. Edward stared drilling into her skull and I had to physically lock my muscles into place so that I wouldn't do anything stupid. Like run into that room.

"Her brain is swollen. I have to release the pressure right away." Edward said in an authoritative voice.

He waited as the blood flew from the wound he had made and looked at her vitals in the monitor. He seemed satisfied and patched up the wound.

"She is in a coma" Edward announced with a grave voice, "But she is alive." He looked through the window into my eyes and I saw sympathy in his.

I was panicking. I run through the hospital and out into the woods. I had jumped into instinctual mode and all of my nerves propelled me to hunt without even thinking.

Three dead bears later and a few thousand miles away from the hospital I stopped by a river to rinse the blood off my face. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the cloudy sky.

I heard Edward's footsteps as her approached me and finally sat down next to me. We were all excellent hunters but Edward's ability to narrow into my thoughts made him even better at locating me. I hated it sometimes.

"She's stabilized for now."

"When will she wake up?"

He exhaled loudly, "Unclear. Maybe never."

I swung around to punch him in the jaw.

I was extremely surprised when my fist made contact. _He let me punch him?_ My fist sent him back a few feet until he collided against a tree. I started at him with wide eyes but he just looked at me with pained look on his own.

We just stared at each other. We have been family long enough that I don't need him to tell me what he thinks; I see it in his face. Unfortunately what I want, he is not willing to give. So I just stare him down now with as much hate as I can master. _How can he let her die? Does he not know how much I need her to stay alive?_

"Her days are getting fewer and she is not getting better. She has an expiration date. I know it sounds harsh but it is a fact." He continues to look at me and I punch through a rock that is near me.

"I will turn her for you." He whispers and I am so shocked that for a second I cannot register what he's said. I turn around and walk towards him slowly.

"Really?"

"Brother I haven't seen you so happy, or sad in… I don't know… ever. I can tell she is important to you. But you should know. She might not take the change well. She might die during the transition or resent you when she wakes up for the life you have put her into."

I grab him by the arms and lift him up. Then I give him the strongest hug I can master without crushing his bones. "Thank you brother." He pats my back and I continue, "We will deal with any problems later. I can't imagine a world where she is not around. She makes me happy; she makes me feel alive again. It is the best feeling in the world."

I release him and look into his eyes. They twist in the ends a little bit and I can tell that if he could cry with me he would. I never doubted that he loved me as much as I love him but I sure as hell was pissed off these last few days.

"I know," He says with a grave voice. "Let's go figure out how we are going to do this and cover it up."

I give a strained laugh and run back to the hospital with him.


	8. Chapter 8

My hand is lying on Rosalie's arm and my eyes are glued on her face. She is on the couch in our living room and the rest of the family is close. Esme, Jasper and Alice are in the study reading; Bella and Renesme are playing in the yard and Carlisle with Edward hover over my shoulder waiting patiently with me for Rosalie to wake up.

I look at her face and take a deep breath. She has been doing well with her transformation. This is her last day and she should be waking up soon. Her heart stopped beating and she is not breathing anymore. But she still looks the same to me. Maybe a little bit more angelic than before but still the same gorgeous woman I saw on her dying bed.

Before I can stop myself I trace her facial features with a finger. I touch her nose, it is slightly pointier that before, and her cheekbones are less pronounced since she is not malnourish anymore. I touch her lips, which have turned a healthier pink color than before. I can also tell that they are slightly moister and totally bitable. Her hair looks healthier and I can detect strikes of amber, gold and tan in her blond curls. Her skin feels natural against my own, but that is to be expected since she is like me now. That is a part that I actually like; she doesn't feel burning hot anymore, she feels normal.

Edward puts a hand on my shoulder, "It's time. Give her space."

I take back a couple of steps back and look as her eyes open and focus at the ceiling. She is the first newborn after Bella but I have been told by Carlisle that everyone in our family had different experiences when they were young. I am hoping that she handles this as well as Bella did _. But she knew what she was getting into._ Rosalie has no idea. _Please don't freak out, please don't freak out._

I watch as Rosalie tilts her head and continues to study the ceiling. I can remember what those first moments of clear vision felt like. After a few seconds she lowers her gaze and looks around the room. Her eyes land on me and narrow. It is not a threatening look; it is more of a curious one. I know she recognizes me but I definitely look different in to her now.

"Hey, Rose." I say in a soft voice. I can see the change in her face because my voice also sounds different to her as well.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. It's all right, I promise. You are confused right now but I will help you understand."

She thinks about my words for a second and nods as if she has decided that she can indeed trust me. I hold out my hand to her. It is a clear invitation to her but I want her to move on her own pace. She sits up on the couch and looks at my hand as if she has never seen anything else like it. Her movement was too fast and Edward took a step forward.

She heard him and looked at his face. I saw the same look of recognition and confusion before I extended my hand out to her a little bit more in order to get her attention back.

She got up from the couch and slowly reached out as well. Her fingers made contact with mine and then she slided her whole hand into mine. After that she continued guiding it up my forearm to my shoulder. Her touch feels amazing to my skin and I can only remember the extraordinary feel of touching something with my new sensitive fingers for the first time. She eyes meet mine and I can see the brilliant red. I will miss her eyes. It has been a few seconds since I have seen her new red orbs and I already know that I miss the blue oceanic depths that I used to gaze upon.

She inhales once and I see her eyes roll into her head as she marvels at the new scents she is able to detect. I inhale deeply as well because I want to experience this new feeling alongside her.

I smell the recently rained forest that pours through every open door in this house. I smell Esme's night flowers that are currently coming from the garden. I can faintly pick up the lemon bleach Alice used to clean up the house three days ago. And I can smell her. It is the most amazing smell I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It is so vibrant that I can feel it in my mouth.

She opens her eyes and focuses on mine, "You smell so good" she purrs and I laugh.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. What else did you pick up on?" I ask with curiosity, maybe she is so new that she can't focus on those other things right now.

She inhales again and closes her eyes as she says, "The rain, hmmm… The flowers outside, something terrible coming from the floor…" she wrinkles her nose and I laugh.

"Bleach. Don't worry about it, keep going."

"I can smell the ground. I never knew the ground could smell so amazing or so… colorful? It is weird to describe…" She inhales again, "I can smell the slightly burnt car tires and the oil in the engine. Someone must have driven it recently."

"You're good. You will probably turn into the best trucker in this family." Edward says. I was worried that the new voice would confuse her again but as I look at her face I can see that it is not confusion, it is almost torment.

"I also smell…" She says with a small voice before her eyes pop open and she runs to the open window. As I take a step forward she jumps outside.

Carlisle, Edward and I curse and run to the window after her. I look outside and I see her on a tree branch across the window. She has caught a squirrel and I only have a brief second to see her teeth sink into it before the gulping sound escapes her.

I jump and land on the branch with her. Edward follows me. We wait patiently until she is done.

Eventually she raises her head from the fur and looks at me. I see her eyes and I don't like what I see. I see pain and humiliation. She looks back down at the dead animal in her hands and I can see her willing her fingers to open. She releases the animal and it falls ungracefully to the ground with a loud thump.

Her eyes follow it all the way down and when it hits the ground they widen. She throws her head back and lets out a cry so loud that I am sure everyone around heard.

She jumps to the ground and runs off into the woods. Edward and I follow behind her immediately.

After a long time of running, she stops and sits down on the grass. I follow Edward's lead because he would be able to tell when it was the right time. He nods at me and we approach her cautiously. We sit down a few feet away from her, trying to be as non-threatenic as possible. I let Edward do the talking because I honestly don't know how the fuck to handle this.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie hates being a vampire. She hates the feeding and the way her body takes over her mind in those moments of hunting. She hates that her heart is not beating and that she is stuck the way she looks forever.

Everyone had a talk with her about it. She heard it all multiple times but her mind is made up.

Right now she is on the dining table with Edward playing chess. They are on their 24th consecutive game and Edward has won every time. I walk over to the table and put my hands flat down on it. I look her in the eyes and she is startled by my proximity. She has been avoiding me.

Edward assured me that she doesn't blame for what happened to her; she blames him actually, but they are working on it. She avoids me because she is a newborn and I make her feel even more out of control than she already does.

"You will never defeat him." I tell her and she blinks her eyes startled, "He cheats"

"Am not." He protests.

Rosalie looks at him dumbstruck and then narrows her eyes, "You little bitch." She accuses and throws a pawn towards his eyes. He catches it and runs to the other side of the table just in time to dodge Rosalie as she launches across the table at him.

"Don't be obvious." He jokes and runs from the room.

Rosalie straightens and exhales in frustration, "I'll get you." She threatens him and I hear his laugh from outside.

She turns around, looks at me and freezes.

"What are you up to?" I ask her.

"Nothing now." With a _duh_ voice.

"Good", I turn my back to her and start walking, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asks with suspicion but follows me anyways.

"I am going to show you the best this life has to offer. You have been lectured enough these last few weeks so I figured I'll just show you."

I stop at the edge of the forest and turn to look at her. "Catch me if you can." I tell her with a smirk and take off into the woods. I use all of my strength to push my body forward.

Half a second later I hear her feet hit the ground as she follows me. It takes her a little bit to realize that as a newborn she is stronger than me, therefore she can be faster if she uses it correctly. I feel her behind me as she studies the way I use my own strength to my advantage.

She pushes hard and ends up running parallel with me. I glance at her and see her legs move gracefully over everything. She could push ahead of me, but she doesn't.

"This way." I make a hard left and she quickly follows.

"Where are we going?"

"My favorite place to run through. I found it a few days after we moved here and I visit frequently." I tell her with a smile on my face and she just nods at me.

I reach the border of the intense jungle and pause. I look at her, lift an eyebrow and continue when she smiles in encouragement.

"Don't breath." I warn her and she obliges. There are many animals here and I don't want her to get sidetracked.

I lead the way through the jungle. There are fallen trees, which we jump over, vines that hang from trees, which we manage to dodge either my crawling on the ground or jumping through the hoops.

We come across a lake and I jump across it with one strong push. I look back at Rosalie and see her take five steps back. _Unnecessary_.

She runs and launches forwards. She overestimated and I see her pass over my head moving towards the thickness of the jungle ahead. I hear her laugh and I laugh in return as I start running towards the direction she will probably land on.

I don't see her on the ground and I am starting to get worried as I rotate around myself trying to locate her. Something hits me in the back of the head. I hear her snicker and I look up. She is on a tree brunch with her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

I narrow my eyes; "I'll get you for that."

She let out a laugh and starts running on the tree branches, trying to get away from me. I climb up the tree in front of me and then start chasing after her. As I look at her I have the opportunity to really appreciate her. She is so graceful and elegant. She reminds me of cat-like creatures. She jumps from branch to branch with the slightest muscle movement. She falls with so much grace that the tree barely has to adjust in order to accommodate her weight.

She looks over her shoulder at me and I smirk at her. She knows that I cannot get to her unless she lets me; she is stronger, therefore faster than me right now. But I am a patient man. I can chase her for as long as it takes. We are hunters after all. Stalking our prey is part of our nature.

She abruptly stops and leans against a tree. She crosses one ankle over the other and her arms under her breasts. I land on the branch next to her and launch at her because she is standing so still I think I have her. I am wrong.

She moves out of the way just in time for me to smack face first against the tree. She used her foot in order to rotate her body around the branch, and then she dropped to the one below that. I pulled my face outside of the tree just in time to see her swing her body from her hands and launch towards the ground. She lands gracefully and takes off running. I fall almost clumsily to the ground and follow after her.

I look at her and she is not really trying to get away from me. She is running, yes, but it looks more like she is dancing. She dodges the trees with grace but as I look at her feet, it is almost as if she is dancing the steps of a ballroom dance. Her hands are flying in the air and as she turns, they move in rhythm. She catches my eyes and moves away on her tiptoes. I catch up with her.

"Did you use to dance?" I ask her with curiosity.

"Yes, I loved it so much. But after my illness… I couldn't anymore." She continues to dance to some imaginary tune in her head. She starts to hum and I recognized it.

"Is that swan lake?" I ask and she freezes midair. She looks at me with huge eyes.

"How…?"

"Alice used to teach ballet classes in our last location. I would go sometimes to watch all the little kids make fools of themselves."

"Were you a vampire at that time?"

"Yes?" I ask her unsure where this is going. Her eyes sparkle.

"Do you remember the moves?" She takes a step forward and I am starting to get absorbed in her brilliant red eyes. I nod. She smiles. "Will you dance with me?"

"You want me to wear a tutu? Don't you pity me at all woman?" I ask with horror.

She laughs. "No need for costumes. I just haven't had a reliable partner for many years now. The last one dropped me." She says with a scowl. "But your reflexes are so much better and I know that your grips are secure. Please?" She pleads and I swear at that moment I would give her anything she wanted.

I exhale in defeat and take out my phone. I find the song she was humming and put it on loud. I set the phone on the ground and turn to her. "I didn't see everything so I might not be as good as you think I am." I warn her because it would suck if I disappointed her.

"Don't worry about it. Just look at me and what I am doing. You are there to support me so follow my lead." She tells me and her voice is filled with excitement. She starts and I cannot take my eyes off of her. She is so beautiful. We are on a weird terrain but she makes it work for her. Vampires are built with extra good balance and senses, and in this case she is using them completely.

I follow her lead. I see her jump towards me and I lift her up in the air, rotate her once and then set her back on her tiptoes.

"Turn me," she instructs and I give her waist a gentle push so she can rotate. At the end of it she kicks her leg out.

She runs away, comes back to me and I lift her up again in a different pose. We continue like that until the music piece ends nine minutes later. She takes a step away from and her smile is stretching her face. I have never seen her smile like that and it is contagious. Her eyes squirm a little bit and her nose wrinkles slightly. This is a true smile and I love it. I love seeing her this happy. _Fuck_. I am totally in love with her. _Poor motherfucker Emmett, you're in trouble._ I think to myself as I watch her tame her hair and get a little more serious.

"So… It's not so terrible to be a vampire huh?"

She looks at me before she replies, "It was a valiant effort. I'll give you that. But no matter how hard you try, I still see myself as a monster." The smile is gone from her face and I kick myself for saying anything.

"I haven't given it my all yet." I declare and closing the gap between up, I hold her face and crush my lips to hers.

 _Motherfucking bliss._

She had plenty of time and strength to stop me if she wanted to. She didn't. So I am going all in.

She lips are so soft and tasteful that I am momentarily stunned. How can something so small feel so amazing against my sensitive lips? She opens her mouth and I open mine immediately. I am holding her but she is totally in control. She is in control of my actions, my emotions, my thoughts, and my poor dick, which has forgotten the word _down_.

Her tongue meets mine as her lips wrap around my own and I taste her.

 _Oh my god_.

She is the incarnation of sin. She tastes sweet and biter at the same time. I attempt to pull away because I am not deserving of such sinful pleasures but her hand on the back of my head will not give me an inch to back away.

 _She wants me too!_

So I do what any irrational, horny vampire would do at that moment. I bit her lip. She moans in my mouth and a whimper escapes my lips when I hear that sound.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I am in hell because I doubt that something as sinful as you could exist in heaven." I mumble through the haze that is clouding my rational thoughts.

She throws her head back and laughs whole-heartedly before she looks back at me and attacks my mouth mercilessly.

Heaven or hell I don't fucking care.

I shred her dress in half.


	10. Chapter 10

I rip the dress in half and my muscles lock in place before the fabric has even hit the ground.

She is not wearing any fucking underwear.

My eyes roam over her body and I drink in every single inch. I pay attention to the curve of her waist and the roundness of her bellybutton. I notice that her skin is white but it has an amazing glow almost as if it radiating light. Her pussy is shaved and my eyes are locked there for a second as I can see the edge of her slit.

I know what is there and no one is going to stop me from having it now. My eyes slide back up again. And rest on her nipples. They are pinker than her lips and round and big… As I am staring at them, I see them harden.

My eyes fly to hers and her gaze on me is deadly sexy. She looks at me like I am something to eat.

 _Fuck yes._

I smell her arousal. As soon as our eyes locked I became away of the change in moisture in the air. There was a faint sweet scent coming from between her legs.

I kneel in front of her and touch her leg behind the knee. When my fingertips make contact with her flesh I feel a current pass onto them that follows up my wrist and vanished on my forearm.

"Ohh," I hear her say and look up at her. I see her under-boobs. Only.

 _Oh my god!_ I am greeted with two perfect swells that end on two pointy-hard nipples. I can feel my mouth water. I lean a little bit back and see that she has her head thrown back and her face is towards the sky. I smirk and continue with what I was doing.

I lift her knee up and I am hit hard in the face with a wave of her sweet scent. I groan.

"You smell… amazing." I tell her in awe and I cannot take my eyes off of the unreal view I have before my eyes. Her clit is in my eye level and I can just see the slight gap of her vaginal. I moan in approval. She looks very pink and very wet. I blow out a breath at her clit and she immediately responds. She moans and then she places her palm on my shoulder. My t-shirt is blocking the skin contact but I am grateful for that because I have more important things to do.

I capture her clit in my mouth and suck on it.

"Ahhh." She literally yells right after my mouth is fully around it and her knee gives out. _She just came on my mouth after only a slight contact._

 _This is going to be fun!_

As her body starts to fall to the ground I snake my arm around her waist and keep my mouth exactly where it is.

 _Not done with you yet._

Her body falls to the ground and I faintly hear something shred. A second later I understand what it is. Her fingers make contact with my bare shoulder.

 _She tore up my shirt…_

 _Oh my god._

Her fingers trail my shoulder and then down my back a little bit.

"Fuck, baby. Your fingers feel like silk." I tell her and then realize that my mouth is no longer attached to her.

I dive back in and run my tongue up and down her slit. She moans in agreement and grabs onto my back tighter. Her taste is unbelievable. I know I have never enjoyed anything more against my tongue. _Maybe blood but who gives a fuck about that right now?_

I insert a finger inside her pussy and lick repeatedly at her clit.

"Em… Oh, that feels… I never knew…" She manages to say and arches her waist off the ground. I know she is close.

I use my finger to find that one special spot that women like so much inside their vagina and press down on it as I pull on her clit with my lips. She comes again in glorious screams of ecstasy that make my dick extra needy.

 _Just wait a little bit you motherfucker._ I tell my dick and I hope he listens. I am never the boss of him but I really want to give her one more before I get inside her.

I lick her juices as she comes down from her high and her body twitches a little bit every time I run my tongue against her clit. Once I have drunk her previous orgasm and I can feel her squirming towards a new one I stop and start trailing kisses up her body.

She makes a complaint noise but I ignore her. Her skin is soft and flawless and it leads me straight to her boobs. I stop before I attack them and take a second to look into her eyes.

They are clouded with lust and I can tell from her look that she wants nothing more right now than for me to take exactly what I want from her.

 _All in good time baby._ I smirk and her eyes widen a little bit.

I kiss the swell of her breast. It is so soft that it fells like freshly cut cotton and smells as delicious as the rest of her.

 _What the hell!_

I bit it!

She jumps a little bit and I smell her arousal thicken around me. As she is mid motion, I capture her nipple in my mouth. She let out a throaty approval and I moan. Her perky tits feel so marvelous I don't think anyone will ever be able to unclench me from them. I circle my tongue against her nipple and she arches her back, running into me. I pick her up from the waist and lay her on my lap. I tear off my pants, capture my throbbing cock in my hand, line it up with her entrance and stop.

Her juices from around her folds coat my cockhead and I use it to run it up and down her slit.

"Oh, your finger feels so good." I hear her and smile against her boob. 

_It's not a finger baby. You'll feel the difference… now_.

I plunge inside her slippery depths with one powerful thrust and stop moving.

She throws her head back and screams towards the sky. Her hair hits my arms as they support her from the waist and I remove my face from her heavenly boob to look at her.

She is so wet; there is no way that hurt her. I am big but there was enough lube… I have to try to concentration not to loose my shit because being inside her makes my head incapable of any rational thought.

She feels like liquid silk against me and it takes everything I have to take a deep breath and not cum inside her. I realize that was another orgasm that run through her.

 _She is easy! This is going to be fun!_

She tilts her head forward and her eyes meet mine. She kisses me and starts to move on top of me. I meet her with every trust and soon take control from her. I lay her body on the ground again and pound into her with deep, powerful, but slow thrusts.

"Oh, Emmett…" She screeches and cums on my cock yet again. Without giving her time to calm down I take one of her legs and move it on my shoulder. She lets out a yell when I thrust into her form this new position and I know that I am hitting a good spot.

I continue my slow torment. It is as much for her pleasure as it is for mine. I can fully appreciate sliding into her wet depths with everything I have and feel all of her slickness on along the full length of my cock. I take her other leg and bring it on my shoulder as well. She cries out in pleasure and I continue to smack into her a little bit faster as she rides her orgasm.

When she seems to have calmed down I pull out of her.

"Emmett. No." She protest and I laugh loudly. It is a laugh that runs all the way from the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it is the high of the sex or just this incredible woman with me but I am so happy!

I put my hands on her hips and flip her so she is on all fours in front of me with her ass closest to me. She takes a breath and I drive my cock inside her again.

Her breath leaves her body in pants and she moans in pleasure.

 _See baby?! Now shut up and enjoy._

I trust into her with full power then stop balls in deep. I pull out slowly and slam back into her hole hitting her clit with my balls. And repeat.

This is the best feeling I have ever experienced as a vampire. Getting to pleasure Rosalie has been a gift and a pleasure I have been waiting my entire life without even knowing.

I thrust into her a little more frantically as I feel my balls tighten.

"Lean up, baby," I tell her with a husky voice. I am getting close.

She raises her torso, supporting her weight on her knees as I pound into her still. I grad her elbow and pull towards me. Her back hits my torso and my arms snake around her. My fingers grab her boobs on a death grip and I pound into her with frantic, fast and powerful thrusts. She cups her hands on top of mine on her tits and throws her head back so it hits my shoulder. This gives me free access to her throat and I am not under any circumstances saying no.

I dive into her throat and bite down on it. I also pinch her nipples because… well, they are right there and I want to.

She inhales a breath and then shouts out as her orgasm hits her with a force she was not expecting. Being this close to her and feeling her orgasm coarse through her body, I loose it too. I cum into a spring of semen as I empty my balls inside of her. My dick doesn't want to leave her amazing vagina and seems to have extra amount to give.

Finally, I stop twitching and I fall towards the ground. Rosalie ends up pinned underneath me. She giggles.

She won't get hurt but I maneuver us around so that we lay on the ground facing each other.

Her eyes are glistening and she looks radiant. She looks satisfies… and happy. I smile at her broadly and her answering smile seems to ground me to Earth in a way nothing else has ever been able to.

I look into her eyes and I feel calmer than I can ever remember, and since my memory is flawless, that means I never have.

She takes a deep breath and tells me, "I don't want to boost your ego anymore, but that was the best… I don't even know how to describe it. No one has ever made me cum this hard before. Or that many times."

"Really? That seems kinda hard to believe considering how many people I have seen you with. Not to mention the ones I don't know about."

She laughs lightly and tags her hands under her face, studying me, "I don't know if it is the vampire thing, but no. No one has ever even come close."

I rest my head on my bicep, "Maybe my penis was just made to please you."

She smirks and looks down at said penis. It was getting harder by the second. She takes it in her hand and I moan involuntarily. She could do anything she wanted and I would probably let her as long as her hand was wrapped around my cock.

"It wasn't just your penis though. You were quite talented with everything else too." She says as she strokes up and down slowly. I am fully hard now so I am having trouble concentrating on what she is saying.

"Maybe I was just made for you then." I mumble as best as I can.

"I guess, we'll find out." She purrs and flips me on my back as she positions her mouth close to my cockhead.

 _I will totally NOT stop her if that is what she is going to do._

Her tongue runs over her lips, then they open and her tongue licks the head.

A completely involuntary moan escapes my throat and the side of her lips lifts up.

"I can taste us on you. It is almost like… desert." She purrs like a cat and puts me in her mouth.

I groan loudly and put my hand on her head.

Definitely not letting Rosalie go anytime soon. She is mine for as long as I have a say in it.

If I am in hell, I love it! If I am in heaven… no fucking angel better interrupt us.

THE END

Note from the author: I know this is a shorter story than some of you guys expected but as I was writing the sex scene, my facts didn't line up. How do you get an erection if you have no heart beat? Also, sex is very chemical and if their bodies are not able to create those chemical reactions then how can they have sex? Anyways, those were some of my thoughts. I wanted to give them a sex scene but their story ends here. Thank you for reading and feel free to follow some of my other stories. There will be a new story coming up soon with human Rosalie and Emmett. It will be rated M and under the genres of Romance and Crime.

Thanks again and let me know what you thought of this story!


End file.
